Unexpected Serpent
by TickleTheBasilisks7
Summary: Lily Luna Potter was always different to her family, So when she's sorted into Slytherin and befriends the enemy,Will her family approve? Can their family bonds and love pull through? Or will it be House before blood? Follow Lily as she journeys through Hogwarts finding friendship and love,overcoming hurdles both emotional and physical and remember,Always Expect The Unexpected.
1. Prolouge

_Prologue_

_The Potter family tried to be normal; by normal I mean they tried to be your perfectly average wizarding family. This often proved to be quite difficult for them due to the fact that the father of the family was the Boy who Lived, the child of the prophecy, who at only 17 defeated the darkest wizard of all times, who survived the most lethal curse of all times "Avada Kedavra"- the killing curse._

_They were a family of five- Harry himself, his wife Ginny formerly Weasley and their three kids. James was the oldest at 14, the egotistical boy who was said to resemble his dad's dad due to his sense of humour and popularity, then there was Albus- the spoilt middle child, who always wanted to be the best. Lily was the third and final child in the Potter family and although people didn't often notice, she was different to the others. Her hair was a few shades darker than the Weasley red, so dark in fact that you could call it auburn. She had almond-shaped green eyes that were flecked with gold and her skin, unlike the Weasley's usual porcelain, browned mildly in the summer. She had a clear freckle-less face and although Lily was only eleven she was often described as prematurely stunning. Lily had been born early or premature for like of a better word and therefore was small for her age and rather skinny. This is what made her family so protective of her, she was seen as the baby of the family and James (her favourite sibling) looked out for her with an almost furious protection. She was looked upon as the one who always needed help; who was too small or too young to do anything alone and Lily hated the way she was treated as though she was inferior to her brothers, simply for being a girl._

_Lily was not just different in looks but in personality, she did not want publicity for her surname but rather hoped that if she _**_was_**_ getting publicity it would be for her own achievements. She did not want to be known as the only daughter of the boy who lived but wanted to be known as Lily. Not Lily Potter just Lily._

_As well as that Lily hated how her family talked of the other Hogwarts houses as inferior to Gryffindor, they were not. Each house was equally as important as the next. Each sported special traits that made up a person and made up a family. She did not favour any house because no house was better than the other. Although Lily found herself drawn to Slytherin house, she loved how they didn't care what others thought of them even though they were somewhat in disgrace due to the part they played in the war, the war that was over, something Lily was constantly reminding her brothers about._

_She loved watching Slytherin as they sauntered off the train at platform 9 3/4 wearing their green and silver ties with pride._

_Little did she know Lily had all these traits herself; little did anyone know she had these traits. But then again, you should always expect the unexpected, right?_


	2. Chapter 1: Little Red's got Spunk

Chapter 1: _Little Red's got spunk_

"C'mon Lily-pad, you'll see Mum and Dad at Christmas" James Potter called to his little sister.

Lily looked at her parents one final time and although she was practically jumping with excitement, she could also feel a miniscule piece of anxiety buried deep within the pit of her stomach.

"Bye Dad, bye Mum" she whispered as they drew her into a hug one final time. "Don't worry about your sorting, sweetie, you'll be a member of our family no matter what." Harry Potter, Lily's father, murmured to her.

"I know Daddy" she kissed his cheek "I'll write Mum, see you at Christmas" she called before running after James and Albus who had already boarded the train.

Ginny Potter glanced momentarily at her husband, "you're worried about her aren't you?" she asked him.

"I can't help it" Harry moaned "she's our youngest, not to mention how often she gets sick, she was sick so often last year. I just feel protective of her is all."

Ginny smiled gently "I think Lil's stronger than any of us give her credit for, she's always been protected by her brothers and I know she's scrawny but she's an intelligent girl and has a very sharp wit. I think she's mentally stronger than probably the whole family."

Harry still looked unsure.

Lily boarded the train and set out to look for her brothers. She reached the compartment they were sitting in with her two cousins, Rose and Hugo Weasley. She heard James saying something about her and Hugo's sorting and before she knew what she was doing she was slipping past the compartment.

She sat down in an empty compartment and looked broodingly out the window as the train began to chug along the tracks. She let out a sigh, she was sick of talk of the sorting. What did it matter what house she was in? It wouldn't change her personality, would it? She would still be Lily either way! James and Albus were so sure she'd be in Gryffindor that they'd practically stolen the sorting hats job.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sliding open of the compartment door. Before her stood a young boy, he stood casually leaning against the wall with an arrogant smirk spread across his pale face. His hair was a platinum blonde and fell in a messy fringe across his face; his eyes were a startling stormy grey and were filled with the unmistakable air of mischief.

Lily found herself admiring his fine featuring and was desperately itching for her sketchpad and pencils to draw the figure before her but once again her thoughts were interrupted this time by a cocksure drawl.  
"You can invite me to sit down, once you've finished staring" his smirk growing as he spoke.

"You're welcome to sit down if you can climb down from your high horse!" she retorted. She was already enjoying herself.  
The boys mocking expression immediately changed to one of pure shock but he regained his composure just as quickly. "Little red's got spunk" he stated.

"Arrogant blonde's got futile retaliation" Lily's response was fast and once again the boy looked taken aback.

"Those are awfully big words you're using, firstie." He had obviously spotted her lack of tie.

"You might as well be one too, considering the semblance of your intellectual capacity"  
He grinned widely refusing to be offended by her snide remarks. "I'll have you know my intellectual capacity is as high as a…" he paused as if considering what foolish think he would say next "a glass of firewhiskey."

She almost laughed "I'm guessing that the glass is half-empty?"

"Ahh, a pessimist I see, that means the relationship you were hoping would occur between us won't happen, you're completely correct by the way, I'm a third year that means I'm way too old for you."

Lily stared at him, for a moment. Lost for words, was this imbecile serious?

"You must be an optimist then, hoping I'm interested? Just so you can turn me down with the excuse that you're too old for me?" she regained her composure and took immense delight in seeing the boys smirk falter. "I understand, it's hard being outwitted by an eleven year old, but believe me you're not the first I've outsmarted. I've outdone adults, I could have killed Voldemort with words." Her voice reeked of false sympathy.

"Well you certainly couldn't have defeated him in a fist-fight you're like a spider all legs and hair, I doubt you've ever experienced warmth considering you're so thin." The boy was slowly admitting defeat Lily could see it in his expression. "So, have you thought about what house you'll be in?" the boy looked at the girl with a curious glaze to his eyes.

"For Gods sake," Lily muttered "does your house really matter that much at Hogwarts?"

"Well it's pretty important because it determines who you'll be friends with and where you'll sleep and stuff…"

"So are you saying that I can't be friends with people who aren't in my house?"

The blonde boy hesitated "well, it's not a regular occurrence but it is possible, except if you're a Slytherin we're kind of the underdogs in that genre, because no other houses likes us, thanks to the Gryffindors."

"Oh so you're a Slytherin then?" Lily glanced at him.

"Yah, Yah I am and can I just say it's probably the best house, so you should think about joining us, not that I care what you do" he added quickly, blushing slightly.

Lily rolled her eyes and flicked her hair over her shoulder "so in other words you're bias?"

"I guess so, but it's kind of natural I mean everyone thinks their own is the best."

"I suppose they do" Lily agreed she then pulled a book from her bag _Lord of the flies by William Golding_ and blatantly ignoring the boy began to read.

She was just getting interested when she was interrupted **once again** by the boy.  
_Poke._

Lily ignored the boy and made an attempt to continue but the boy was persistent and Lily was finding it very difficult to concentrate

Poke.

_Kill the beast cut his thro…_

Poke.

_Cut his throat, spill his blood._

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke

**PROD.**

"What?" Lily said without looking up from the book, the frustration in her tone was obvious but it didn't faze the boy, nothing fazed the boy.  
When there was no reply she turned her head, the boy's face was right beside her and he moved in closer so that their noses were touching. "What are you reading?" he whispered his breath was hot as it fanned across her face. Lily felt a blush flood her cheeks but she didn't pull away; she never withdrew from a challenge. "Lord of the fli…" she was interrupted by the slamming open of the carriage door.

James Potter stood before them and Lily instantly moved her nose (which had still been tipping the boys) away.

James face dropped when he saw who Lily was with. "Lilypad, what on earth are you doing with that snake?"

"James are you feeling alright? You're very much mistaken for this is clearly a boy"

The blonde boy stifled a snicker and this seemed to make James even more aggravated.

"Lily that's a Malfoy and a Slytherin, so, no I'm not mistaken. That's a snake."

Lily pushed a hand in front of the boy to prevent him from lunging at her critical brother and seeming to mistake her, he took her hand and kissed it gently or maybe he just did it because James was standing before them. Lily rolled her eyes but couldn't deny the blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Get your filthy hands off my sister." James' expression was now one of such complete and utter horror and anger that Lily found herself becoming nervous.

"You're a Potter?" the boy's expression changed from mocking to hostile in a second "well, I never would have guessed you look different from all the rest, but the friendship that was blooming between us is now officially over."

To her surprise Lily felt her heart sink but she ignored it and turned to glare at him. "So you're Scorpius Malfoy, the one my brothers always complain about? I guess I'm a little disappointed. From what I heard I thought we'd make great pals. But I hate people who make generalisations about me because of my family name so I'd have to agree with you. Our friendship if that's what you'd call it, is over, I never even introduced myself." She shook her head faking sorrow.  
Suddenly the boy burst out laughing "I can't help liking you even if you do insist on being a Potter, go on then introduce yourself."

"Lily, Lily Luna" and she grinned.

"Lily do not acquaint yourself with him" James' voice cut through their moment.  
"Lily will be in Gryffindor so don't even think about recruiting her into you're little group" he sneered at Scorpius.

"I dunno Potter, Slytherin's never denied a pretty face" Scorpius grinned, "and boy does your sister have one of those!"

Lily knew he was trying to get to James but she couldn't help but feel flattered.

"C'mon Lilypad we're leaving."

"You do know that I can make decisions myself?" Lily asked but got up a followed him from the compartment.

"Bye Lily, I'll see you in Slytherin" Scorpius called.

"Maybe you will, Scor, Maybe you will" she retorted.


	3. Slytherin's Never denied a pretty face

**A/N:Hi there! Both Authors here. Just finished editing this chapter-Already starting Chapter three!**

**Thank you all so much for taking the time to read our story,also for anyone who commented -we really appreciated love to hear back from our readers,Constructive Criticism is appreciated.**

**Enjoy the latest installation of Unexpected Serpent!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter and do not intend to breach any copyright laws.**

**Chapter Two **

_Slytherin's Never Denied a Pretty Face_

Lily stood before the grand doors of the great hall, and although she knew it was foolish and there was nothing to be anxious about ,her heart hammered in her chest and her hands which she held in tight fists were clammy and her knuckles were white with anticipation.

Suddenly the doors opened with a great bang and some of the students screamed as ghosts flew through them and over them to enter the hall.

A ghost -the fat friar she thought,flew through her sending a cold sensation,quite like pins and needles through her whole body,he turned around before entering the Great Hall and gave her a beaming smile -which she in turn returned with a small,hesitant one of her own.

Then in a line ,led by Uncle Neville or rather Professor Longbottom as she now had to adjust to calling him,the first years stumbled like new-born lambs into the massive threshold of the hall under the awaiting stares of the older students.

Lily could feel the students stares piercing into her back as she and her fellow first years made their way up to the top of the hall.

Lily held her head high ,and ignoring her fellow classmates who were stumbling and tripping their way to the front,She strode elegantly ,carrying herself with pride -refusing to fall under the halls harsh stares.

At the top of the hall was the teacher's dining table,with all of the teachers sitting side by side,some glancing curiously at the approaching students-but what caught Lily's eye was the old worn leather hat that sat upon a three-legged stool.

It looked to be patched up many times and had creases in the shapes of eyes,a nose and a mouth-Lily of course knew what the hat was straight away,she was no idiot after all,It was the Hogwarts Sorting Hat.

_The hat that would decide their fate_,Lily thought to herself,laughing silently at her dramatic thoughts,she quickly dismissed the thought of a hat deciding her whole fate.

After all,Houses weren't_ that _important,were they?

Everyone in the hall looked at the Hat expectantly -as if it was about to burst into song,Which it did indeed.

It opened it's mouth,or rather it's brim and began to sing ,to rhyme ,it's bass,resonate voice projected off the stone walls of the Great Hall.

_"Four houses in this school,_

_One I will choose as you sit upon this stool,_

_I may not look like much,_

_But with my magic touch,_

_I will choose what's true and best-suited to you."_

The Hat's song was cut off by a loud gasp.

Everyone turned to a Professor with wild hair restrained by a scarf and enlarged eyes due to the bubble-like glasses she wore.

Her eyes were glassy as if she was not really there at all,She began to speak ,her voice eerie and raspy.

_"21 years since our great war,_

_Where Gryffindors heir defeated the Dark Lord,_

_Now the snakes will make a comeback_

_with their very best,_

_They've come across a treasure from the lions nest,_

_The eagles tried to capture it,_

_but it was too quick,_

_the badgers crouched in alarm,_

_Afraid of it bringing harm,_

_Which will it choose?_

_And which will choose it?_

_Or will it be abandoned for it's cunning wit?"_

Whispers began to echo throughout the hall as rumours slipped from one mouth to the other.

Soon the whispering had become chatter and the volume was increasing swiftly with every passing moment.

Professor McGonagall stood up from her seat.

"Silence!" her raised voice resonated through the Hall,causing everyone to eventually grow silent out of respect for their headmistress.

"We will continue the Sorting," She continued to speak once there was no disturbance, "And not a _word"_ She glared down at the students before sitting back down and motioning for Professor Longbottom to continue, and so he did.

"Ashworth,Jase"

was sorted into Hufflepuff.

His sister

"Ashworth,Flora"

was sorted into Gryffindor.

After numerous names were called out including Blacks,Clarkes and Jones,It was finally at P.

"Potter,Lily"

Murmurs filled the hall "It's the youngest potter" "Last Wotter at Hogwarts" "I expected her to look like a Weasley" "She's actually kinda pretty" "Naw, she's scrawny" "Gryffindor no doubt".

Lily felt a sense of dread tangle itself in her stomach but she pushed it aside as she walked nimbly to the stool ,neither stumbling nor blushing like the children before her.

She could hear the other children's murmurs and comments

She sat down on the stool,smoothing her skirt out neatly as Professor Longottom placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

_"Hmm…"_

Lily was neither shocked nor scared to hear a voice speaking in her head.

"_Yes..the prophecy,interesting..yes,very interesting…"_

This confused Lily but she paid no attention to the Hat ,passing it off as incoherent ramblings.

"You're a tricky one, aren't you?"

The voice was deep and throaty with a presence of wisdom and age.

"_You would strive in any House.. but what House can teach you the most…?"_

_"Do you have any preferences,dear?"_

_"Put me where I belong ,that's all I want.." _Lily thought,hoping her thoughts would be heard by the old hat.

"_Well,isn't that a first ,A Potter without a preference -unlike your family you are.."_

_"Perhaps,one might say…_**_the opposite_**_,of your family.."_

_"Why yes,that is right ..isn't it ,also a challenge for you to fulfil your purpose within in this house..It will be interesting…"_

_"Very well dear,Good Luck in…"_

_"_SLYTHERIN!"

Gasps echoed through the hall and a series of protests could be heard emanating from the Gryffindor table but a cheer rose up from the Slytherin table ,followed by a series of jeers,taunting the Gryffindors.

"We got Potter!"

Along with a round of raucous laughter.

Lily stood frozen,overcome by shock.


End file.
